


Five Ways to Finish a Raslak

by regala_electra



Category: Farscape
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-04
Updated: 2004-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regala_electra/pseuds/regala_electra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furlow has a drink of raslak to celebrate wormholes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Ways to Finish a Raslak

**Author's Note:**

> Five drabbles. 500 words. Five different realities.

1 - The Stuff of Legends:

She's heard the stories. She'd been tired of them the second go-around, when "mighty Crichton destroyed a dreadnought on his own."

She doesn't see that as heroic. She sees that as a loss of revenue.

They're saying that he'd gone into Scarran territory to sell wormhole tech and that he's responsible for the destruction - he's responsible for taking out the Scarrans. And he walked away from it. He's taken out the competition and her business is booming now.

She smiles as she tosses down her raslak. The boy's finally gone commercial.

Maybe he ain't such a hero after all.

2 - Bargaining:

"I'm telling you, you want to develop a ship to fly through proto-wormholes, I got the stuff. But it'll cost you."

The mottled-skin customer, whose tongue is barely deciphered through microbes, hisses at her, staring at her with sharp eyes.

"You think I'm lying? Look, you give me the deposit and it's a done deal."

The bag thuds loudly on the bar. She rubs hands covered in cigar ash together, she can taste the money on the back of her tongue and she drops a piece of currency into her raslak. Genuine and it can't be traced.

"Now we're talking."

3 - Comeuppance:

She shouldn't have pissed off that frellin' king, or whatever. As soon as they realized she wasn't going to just _give_ them wormholes, that they would only be given the standard package - a taste of the dreadnought database, her more obscure notes, and the module schematics - she was send to the desert.

Which shouldn't have been a problem.

A quarter of a cycle later, she is left with a bottle of raslak and a visitor. She's burnt and delirious, not to mention dehydrated, but she knows that he's here.

"I got it Jack. I know why you were smiling then."

4 - Unjust Rewards:

John hadn't told her about unrealized realities.

She found out by accident and it's the best accident she's ever had. They'll never know that this reality is wrong. They blindly worship their benevolent leader, Empress Furlow, who rules the universe with an iron fist.

She'd thought that up herself. When she had gone through a stabilized wormhole, she had found herself in a world without Crichton (too bad, but his martyr streak annoys her), without Ancients (good riddance), and all races bowing down to her.

Life, she muses, as a slave tremulously pours the last of the raslak, is good.

5 - Triumph:

Victory is money.

And wormholes are getting her money. She's selling her information and cornering the market. Everyone knows that Furlow's the best bet when someone needs some covert wormhole development.

So when John bursts into her new garage, she tries not to groan.

"Furlow!" His smile is mad and his gun is aimed directly at her head. "How you doin'?"

She tips back on her chair; she's too far from her pulse pistol, and casually says, "Hey Johnny, how's about a last raslak to celebrate?"

The raslak is on her tongue when he shoots.

She hears, "That's for John."

* * *

  



End file.
